A conventional network interface receives parallel signals over a bus. The network interface maps these parallel signals into a serial pattern for transport (both local area network and wide area network. Once serialized, these signals are generally mapped into some sort of protocol for more efficient transport. The serialization/mapping and then demapping/serial to parallel conversion at the receiving end adds to transmission overhead, affecting both transport performance and the economics of the transport.